The present invention relates to a fuel pump for delivering fuel, which has improved pumping behavior, especially in the case of hot fuel.
Fuel pumps are known in various embodiments from the prior art. One set of problems with fuel pumps arises particularly in the case of hot fuel, when a pressure drop occurs during the intake process, with the result that gases are released from the hot fuel and the released gases can enter the delivery chamber of the fuel pump. This can lead to a significant drop in the delivery characteristic of the fuel pump. Moreover, the nonuniform pressure drop during the intake process can also lead to increased frictional losses, additionally intensifying the pressure drop.